


Royal Duties

by Louse



Category: Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oviposition, Size Difference, Smut, egg pregnancy, the only royal baby story i give a singular fuck about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper has been called upon for a rare, and important, responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Duties

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr, so it wasn't proof read all that well as requests usually aren't, though I may polish up and rewrite this at a later date since I really wasn't feeling the smut. I just love the idea.
> 
> A request for anon (that was meant to be short) merged with an idea on a post by kaijucooch (I got permission to write the thing, don't worry).
> 
> Commissions are open and will be proof read and have way more effort than this. Go here! http://becidot.tumblr.com/post/141059856145/fic-commissions

Jasper stood, hands behind her back as she waited to be called into the presence of Yellow Diamond. She had been personally selected by her superior, what for exactly remained a mystery. There were endless possibilities, ranging from being executed to becoming Yellow Diamond’s toy to beat and fuck whenever she wanted, neither of which sounded entirely pleasant. Regardless, she didn’t believe she had done anything wrong, so this was either a very sensitive mission assignment, or a reward.

The warrior was nearly startled by the small Pearl pushing the door to Yellow Diamond’s personal chambers open, a smug and knowing look set in her expression as she made an over exaggerated gesture towards the inside f the room, clearly mocking Jasper for looking so surprised, and somewhat fearful.

“You know what you’ve been cared for, yes?” The snarky little thing asked, smirk only widening. It seemed that the brattish Pearl already knew Jasper was clueless.

“No. All I know is that Yellow Diamond sent for me, because I have tested to be the most durable Quartz. I’m assuming she’s either-”

“That’s enough from you.” Yellow Pearl waved a hand dismissively, shutting the door so she could speak with Yellow Diamond overhearing. “You were meant to be informed. Yellow Diamond has selected you for your durability because you are going to be performing one of the most important tasks any Gem could even so much as dream of doing.” 

“What would that be?” Jasper could feel the anxiety building, she wasn’t afraid of many things, but Yellow Diamond absolutely terrified her. 

“Yellow Diamond is going to be using you as her personal incubator. Isn’t that exciting? His only happens once in a few hundred million years, and she’s chosen you.” Yellow Pearl’s grin flashed teeth now, her lug almost evil as it was smug. “Good luck, the last Gem she selected ended up being broken because she couldn’t handle it, and the eggs were lost. Try not to end up like her.” Yellow Pearl pushed the door open then, and strolled inside, announcing loudly that Jasper would be following after shortly, ad had been fully briefed on the situation.

Jasper didn’t want to disappoint, but she also wasn’t sure if she was capable - she was a large Quartz, but Yellow Diamond was still three times her height. Then again, most of that was leg, their actual body sizes weren’t too different… she stepped into Yellow Diamond’s chambers, trying not to show just how afraid she was, though the doors shutting behind her did cause her to visibly wince. She approached the center of the main room, where Yellow Diamond sat, watching her.

“You came quickly - I’m impressed.” He first words from the Gem leader were words of praise, which was a good sign. 

“I didn’t want to disappoint or disobey you, My Diamond.” Jasper crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her hands back to form a diamond with her arms and hands.

“You can leave your formalities at the door, this isn’t a formal matter.” Yellow Diamond waved her hand to gesture for Jasper to come closer still, and the warrior obliged, lowering her arms to her sides once more and stopping directly before Yellow Diamond’s seat, looking up at her. She had never been this close, and the Diamond looked even bigger now. She kept completely still as the other leaned forward, hands wrapping around her and lifting her.

The quartz had to half straddle Yellow Diamond’s lap,hands resting against her superior’s middle, not wanting to keep them too close to her Gem. She had no rights to touch it,or place her hands anywhere near it, after all. She expected to be ordered to strip immediately, instead she felt her Diamond’s fingers petting her hair, and then her cheek. She leaned into the touches, surprised by the affection, but more than happy to accept it.

“You’re a stunning Jasper - I’m pleased that you were formed so well.” Jasper tried not to let her cheeks flush at the further praise, and when Yellow Diamond’s finger brushed over her Gem, examining it - no, admiring it. She looked up at her superior, noticing that her usually harsh expression was softer now. Jasper pushed her luck, gently applying more pressure against the Diamond’s middle, feeling the eggs inside her. She expected to be warned, or told off, instead the larger Gem hummed in approval.

She must have been choosing the Gem she would trust to incubate them for a while, if Jasper could feel them through her body and clothes. She continued to press, and rub, watching as Yellow Diamond’s eyes closed, head lolling back slightly, all because of Jasper’s hands on her, rubbing and pressing against her stomach. Was it sore? If i was sore for her, with no visible bump in her belly....

Her train of thought was disrupted by more attention from Yellow Diamond, both hands on her now, one gently petting her back while the other continued to stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes, purring and leaning into her superior’s touches. She felt like she had been scared for nothing, but also knew of the Diamond’s cruelty, so prepared herself for it to all be a trick, though as Yellow Diamond leaned down to kiss the top of her head, she started to doubt that it was all a trap.

After a few minutes of odd mutual affection, Yellow Diamond’s hands move away from Jasper, and the warrior stopped kneading the other’s stomach. She opened her eyes, looking up at her ruler, allowing herself to be lifted again. This time, though, Yellow Diamond lifted her up to her face, pressing a kiss to her chest before tilting her back, so her knees rested against each cheek.

“Remove your clothing.” A simple order, but spoken surprisingly softly. Jasper obeyed, phasing away her clothing, and at the same time shapeshifting the required biological changed - her worries from before having caused it to slip her mind, but she wasn’t punished for it. She assumed Yellow Diamond was inspecting her, until she registered the sensation of a hot tongue dragging over her crotch. She let out a surprised gasp, and then released a shaky breath, spreading her knees a little further apart, which was rewarded with another lick, though this time Yellow Diamond’s tongue lingered, purposefully rubbing against Jasper’s folds and clit. The orange Gem just gasped and moaned, unable to do much other than that. She was overwhelmed by the sensation, but also by the fact that it was her Diamond giving her oral. 

She tried to roll her hips against the other’s tongue, whining desperately for more, but her hips were held firm and still. She didn’t have to wait long, though, her superior’s tongue soon finding it’s way to her now slick entrance and pushing it’s way inside. Jasper trembled as the tongue stretched her, not to her limits of course, but more than she had anticipated. With each thrust f Yellow Diamond’s tongue, Jasper’s mind and thoughts grew foggier, until she was barely away of the sounds she was making, squirming and trying to roll her hips in time with the tongue’s movements.

She was so close to orgasm when Yellow Diamond’s tongue retreated. Jasper was left unsatisfied, and empty. She whimpered then, opening her eyes, confused, until she realized that at some point her superior had rid of her own clothes, and had shapeshifted the essential appendage for depositing the eggs. It was tapered at the end and smooth, writhing lazily, and while it was clear the Diamond hadn’t made it as long as she could have to give Jasper a chance, i was still quite thick. It would have to be, the eggs would need to pass through it. 

Nerves struck again as Jasper felt herself being lowered, though she was granted mercy and only rested in Yellow Diamond’s lap, her thick tentacle-like shaft in front of Jasper, pressing up against her front. It easily reached up past the middle of her stomach, the tip a few inches off reaching where her ribcage would be if she had one. It would need to, though, to be able to fully lubricate the womb Jasper had shapeshifted. Thankfully that would only close up once the eggs were safely inside, so the tip of Yellow Diamond’s length wouldn’t hurt her getting access to the opening.

Knowing better than to take the tip into her mouth, she simply rubbed her hands along the base and middle of Yellow Diamond’s shaft, while she prepared herself for what was about to happen. She was about to incubate the most important eggs in Gem history, the last clutch had been lost, she couldn’t let her race down.

After a few minutes of rubbing her hands and body against Yellow Diamond’s shaft, her super since having started to stroke her hair, she nodded.

“I’m ready.”

Yellow Diamond nodded, lifting Jasper once again so she was sat leaning against her, no longer sat behind the large tentacle length, now in front of it while it rubbed itself against her rear. She gulped, closing her eyes and pressing her cheek to Yellow Diamond’s chest, as the tip was guided to her entrance. After a few given seconds to fully prepare, it pressed into her, and she bit her lip, letting out a grunt, before slowly easing herself back onto it. It was slightly painful, the stretch coming with an uncomfortable sting, but she knew she would adjust. It took a couple of minutes, rocking her hips back and forth over the length of Yellow Diamond’s cock before she managed to take it to the hilt, a relieved sigh leaving her, and a pleased sound escaping her superior. She was gently pet and encouraged to only move again when she was ready to, and her hands found their way to Yellow Diamond’s middle again,pressing and feeling the eggs begin to shift in preparation.

Despite Yellow Diamond’s patience, Jasper didn’t wait too long. She lifted her hips, until only half of Yellow Diamond’s length was inside her, before pressing back down again, slowly at first. The sting subsided after a few repetitions, giving her the confidence to speed up, and once she did she found herself near clinging onto her superior as she rode, gasping and moaning out her name. 

Each time she pushed back down onto Yellow Diamond’s cock, a wave of pleasure washed over her, spurring her on so she could reach orgasm, and make her superior cum, and then accept the eggs into her body. She was eager now, even more so when Yellow Diamond’s hands held her, and started to move her, much faster and harder. Jasper let her, giving the other full control over how she was fucked.

She cried out in near ecstasy as Yellow Diamond started to practically slam the warrior down onto her cock, the rough treatment getting Jasper off just as much as each thrust did. She knew she was getting close to orgasm, but she didn’t want to finish yet, not while Yellow Diamond was fucking her with such intensity.

Her toes curled as she fought back her orgasm, each thrust almost feeling as if it was working it’s way deeper into her, until she couldn’t hold it back any longer. She threw her head back, crying out Yellow Diamond’s name as her orgasm hit her, causing her to writhe and tremble, clenching her inner walls down around her superior’s shaft, all the while still being fucked hard and fast, which only prolonged the sensation of pure bliss. As she started coming down, she heard Yellow Diamond grunt, and fill her with fluid. Not cum, but lubricant. 

Now was the time to relax. Jasper was panting hard, but did her best to loosen up her body and straighten it out, while still being able to lean against, and have her arms around, Yellow Diamond. For a good few moments, nothing happened, before she felt something thick pressing against her entrance, before pushing inside. The first egg. She encouraged it, rocking her hips once again to try and ease it through Yellow Diamond’s length, pressing down almost all the way onto it instinctively as the egg passed through the tip. 

If felt strange, oddly pleasurable but not in the sexual sense, for the egg to pass into her. Once the first was safely settled, she lifted her hips once more, coaxing the next egg through. She purred now, not only because of the fact the eggs were being deposited, but because Yellow Diamond was holding her and stroking her hair, praising her, telling her that she was doing well. The second egg took much longer, and was quite a bit bigger than the first, and for a few worrying seconds Jasper thought it was too big, he burn f it stretching her too painful, causing her to tear up.

Finally, it nestled alongside her first, both Gems letting out relieved breaths. Jasper was shaking now, almost tired out, but refusing to leave Yellow Diamond to do everything herself. The third egg came, about the same size as the second, but they were both prepared for that now. By then, Jasper’s stomach was distended, and slightly painful, but she persisted. With the third egg secure inside her, she hoped that was them all.

A fourth followed, though. She rolled her hips gently, encouraging it into her body, even if she felt like she was already full. There were tears in her eyes now as they screwed shut, and it took the last of her energy to take the fourth egg. She feared there would be a fifth, but Yellow Diamond’s shaft retreated, and her womb closed around the eggs, beginning the incubation. She shook and sobbed a little because of how much it hurt while the eggs shifted to settle in a better position, and Yellow Diamond was careful not to nudge her too much while comforting her.

Once the eggs were settle, the pain subsided, and she stopped sobbing, instead, opted for pushing her luck and pressing her cheek against Yellow Diamond’s Gem, purring shakily. She needed to sleep to regain her energy, and she didn’t want to move at all. She’d be upset if Yellow Diamond moved her, not really wanting to be alone either, but she’d understand. It seemed like she was allowed to stay there, as Yellow Diamond simply pet her and hummed.

\--------------------------------------------------

A year or so passed since Jasper had first been selected as an incubator, and she had since learned that she could get away with a few things no other Gem could. For example, she was climbing up onto Yellow Diamond’s lap, whining a demand for attention. Yellow Diamond took her everywhere with her now, even just to rest beside her on a portable bed, but sometimes napping alone wasn’t enough. She nestled on her mate’s lap, nudging her head against the other’s larger chest, huffing through her mouth until she felt two large hands on her, petting her back and hair. 

She settled then, happy to rest against the larger Gem’s body. She wouldn’t sleep, though, she found the reactions of Gems around them to be quite funny, and the confused noises and mutterings of the high-class Gems around the table caused her to chuckle. They were all aware of the situation, of course. They all knew Jasper was incubating incredibly important eggs, and would be for at least a few thousand years, maybe even a few hundred depending on how worthy they would be as Diamond stand-ins and mouthpieces, as eggs incubated in anything other Gem that a Diamond could only be Herkimers. Still, it seemed to startle them to see a naked Gem just demand attention from a Diamond, and get it with no scolding.

Jasper didn’t care for clothes now, even if they would meld to her body shape. She’d wear them when all three Diamonds came together, and she usually wouldn’t ask for attention during those times, but when it was the lower rungs of Gem royalty, Jasper could do whatever she pleased. She rolled onto her back, displaying her large rounded stomach to her mate, making what she wanted obvious. A loud purr rumbled from her as the hads returned to her body, now rubbing her belly.

By the end of the meeting, each Gem there had been permitted to touch Jasper’s stomach, very carefully of course. It was an honor to lay their hands on the incubating eggs, even while inside Jasper, so they were respectful and gentle.

Jasper was more than happy to accept a hundred thousand years or so of constant affection, attention and everything she could want and more.


End file.
